


Хочешь отпить из моей фляжки, детка?

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Explicit Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, блядские бухляжки Стейтсмэн, какие герои такой и флирт а что вы хотели, очень избирательное учитывание сиквела
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Просто представьте себе Чарли Хескета в форме агента Стейстмэн (и постарайтесь не умереть)





	Хочешь отпить из моей фляжки, детка?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, очень избирательное учитывание сиквела
> 
> **Примечание:** задорная зарисовка на тему бляских бухляжек Стейтсмэн и эротических фантазий соавторов, ничего такого :P

— Тебе не идет, — заверил Эггзи.

Чарли демонстративно потянулся и накрыл ладонью пах, поправляя фляжку вместе с ремнем — и, конечно, не упуская случая подразнить.

— В костюме я нравился тебе больше? — спросил он, нарочно подпустив в голос электрических ноток. Эггзи сглотнул и встряхнулся — свежий образ Чарли все еще заставлял его переживать очевидно бурные эмоции, хотя прошло не так уж мало времени с тех пор, как у Чарли появились новые рука, голос и цель в жизни.

— Больше всего ты нравишься мне без одежды, — честно признался Эггзи. — Знаешь, в таком виде у тебя совсем не получается раздражать меня.

— Потому что ты ни о чем не думаешь, кроме моего члена? — Чарли вскинул брови и отсалютовал Эггзи металлической рукой. Хм, а этому образу пошли бы черные перчатки из хорошо выделанной кожи. — Хочешь отпить из моей фляжки, детка?

Эггзи поперхнулся воздухом. По его скулам и шее пошли красные пятна, и Чарли был уверен, что вовсе не от стыда или возмущения.

Чарли одернул кожаную куртку и выставил вперед ногу в сапоге — беззастенчиво красуясь. Потому что, как бы сильно Эггзи не хотелось его подъебнуть, Чарли все это адски шло.

— А знаешь, — решительно сказал Эггзи, и Чарли сам задохнулся — от того, каким горячим и целеустремленным Эггзи был сейчас, да и вообще всегда, мудак такой. — Хочу. Можешь не вытаскивать, справлюсь сам.

Эггзи, колено за коленом, опустился вниз, и если сначала у Чарли в голове промелькнула какая-то дурацкая мысль про то, зачем вообще становятся на одно колено, то потом, когда Эггзи жадно сжал его пах ладонью, мысли покинули голову совсем.

Кроме одной — интересно, как сам Эггзи будет смотреться в кожаных штанах.


End file.
